


Seeking the Advice of Loverboy Lance

by clipper782



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But only by default, Dialogue Heavy, Exasperated Lance, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Loverboy Lance, M/M, Matchmaker Lance, Mutual Pining, Post-Season/Series 06, SHEITH - Freeform, clueless Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clipper782/pseuds/clipper782
Summary: "You're good at relationships and stuff, right?""Well, uh... Not really?"Keith asks Lance for relationship adviceAnd it just spirals down from there.





	Seeking the Advice of Loverboy Lance

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while so I'm pretty rusty. New fandom and all.

Lance's hair was mussed up when he opened the door to his room to a slightly more tense than usual Keith. Having done the standard knock-on-the-door-and-be-greeted portion, Keith felt free to push his way through the gap between the door and Lance into the other's room. He stood silent, looking awkward and strangely vulnerable until Lance closed the door.

"Uh, hey Keith, what's--"

"You're good at relationships and stuff, right?"

"Well, uh... Not really?" Lance shrugged, leaning against the door frame. 

Keith sighed, and sat on the edge of Lance's bed. There was nowhere else to sit. The Garrison had given them insultingly small rooms. He looked determined. "I think I need some... advice?"

"Like... Relationship advice?" 

"Yes!" Keith snapped, but pulled back immediately after. It wasn't Lance's fault after all. "I need relationship advice, from you, Lance, and... yeah, I knew this was a bad idea." Keith got up and headed for the door.

But Lance was still in the doorway and he moved to block him "Wait, wait! I think I can help you." 

Lance, for his part, was not too confident he could actually help Keith. But after he showed up with that bombshell? There was no way he was letting him leave now.

"You do? Well, I am desperate. Its kinda why I'm here..." Keith trailed off.

"Let Loverboy Lance solve all your problems--"

"Yeah this was a mistake."

"I'm just kidding!"

"Yeah, well, me too! Maybe..."

The two were both silent for a minute, Lance picking at his sleeves and Keith admiring a particularly interesting spot on the wall.

"So..." Lance began, "You going to share the details?"

"Fine. So. There's someone... I like."

"Yup, kinda got that part."

"Well its not like, I like them, I mean, I love them, you know. Like. Love love."

"Yup, kinda figured."

"Well can you help me?"

Lance blinked up at Keith. Damn him for going and growing bigger, that was not fair. How was he supposed to catch up now? But more importantly, "What, exactly is it you need help with?"

"What do I do?"

"Uh, did you tell them you love them?"

"Yes!"

"And?"

Keith threw his arms up in what looked to be an exasperated shrug. 

"What happened?" Lance tried again.

"Nothing! I mean... Yeah. Nothing."

Okay that was not normally how love confessions went. "So, what did you say, exactly"

"Uh. I love you?" Keith said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and yes of course Lance was the one being obtuse in this situation.

"And then they said..."

"Nothing!"

Okay... Well this was Keith so... "Were they, like, conscious and present when you were talking to them?"

No response. God damn it Keith. That didn't count as a love confession!

"That doesn't count as a love confession!"

"But he heard me! He knows what I said!" Keith had apparently reached the end of his predictably short fuse, made a bit longer by his intervening years but not by much. Wasn't Shiro always telling him 'Patience yields focus' or whatever? Although Lance doubted he had meant it for this situation.

Keith's face was gradually getting more flushed as he realized what he had let slip. Not that he had let much slip. Lance had kind of assumed he'd been talking about a guy, and he kind of assumed he knew who that guy was.

"So maybe you should... talk to him?"

"But what if... Nevermind. This was a bad idea. Thanks for your help."

"No problem!" Lance plastered a goofy grin on his face. All in a day's work.

"You're not going to... tell anyone about what we discussed?" And just like that Keith was back to vulnerable again. 

"Your secret is safe with me."

*

"Hey, Lance!" Shiro was back up and walking around as part of his physio routine. It was more than could be expected, considering he'd been dead and all, and the team had been fretting over him and surrounding him constantly, including Lance himself. But Shiro was alone now and Lance was alone, and Shiro was calling him over.

"What's up, Shiro?" Lance jogged over to him.

"Walk with me a bit?"

"Sure!" He wouldn't pass up a chance to walk with Shiro, talk with him one one one, maybe get a better feel for what had happened to him on the astral plane or a better understanding of just what that clone was if he wasn't, well, Shiro.

"Can I talk to you about something... important?"

"Of course!" Was this it? Was he going to learn some secret Shiro couldn't impart on the rest of the team?

Shiro looked nervous for some reason. He must have been pretty shook up over the events of-- "Well, there's someone I... I mean... Well, it's about Keith."

It figured. Of course it was about Keith.

"Let me guess. You're painfully inadequate in dealing with matters of the heart and you've come to seek the advice of Loverboy Lance, am I getting this right?"

Shiro looked... relieved? "Yes! Exactly." He smiled and let out a sigh. Oh boy. 

"It's just... Keith said he loves me--"

"That's good, I mean that's what you want, right?"

"As a brother."

Oh. Oh he was going to strangle Keith. Or probably just lord over him how infinitely better he was at love. By default. Of course. 'Confessed' to him, of course it had to be something like that, Keith was such a stupid, dumb, idiot sometimes.

"Well, have you... said anything to him about it?"

"No! Of course not! I mean, if your brother confessed his love for you... I can't do that to Keith."

Lance needed a wall to bang his head against but out along the garden path there were only trees.

"Shouldn't I just be content to be his brother? Man, I must be a terrible person, huh?"

"I--" Lance was cut off by Shiro putting his one good hand on his shoulder.

"You know, thank you Lance, you've really helped me. I think... I just needed someone to know. I'll be fine now." Shiro's smile was beaming yet it still didn't reach his eyes somehow.

"Uh-huh. Right..."

"And you won't--"

"Tell anyone? Of course not."

"Thanks Lance."

*

"Lance..." It was Allura.

"Nope! Just no! If you're here for love advice, ask the mice! They know better than me!"

Allura looked at him with a quirked up eyebrow. "Why would I be asking for love advice? Nevermind. Have you seen Keith?"

"Not recently." The last time he'd seen Keith had been this morning. He really should've asked him then 'When you said I love you did you say as a brother' but he hadn't thought even Keith would...

"Well, Pidge and her family are having a homecoming for Shiro. Well, for everyone, but mostly for Shiro. To celebrate the progress he's making. Everyone's ready except for you, and Keith."

Oh right. Pidge had said... something about that. Well, he couldn't very well leave Keith alone at the Garrison. They may have been rivals, but they were friends too. And Paladins of Voltron.

"Alright, I'll go look for him."

"Thank you, Lance."

*

Lance parked his Lion outside Keith's desert shack. Sure enough, he heard voices coming from inside.

"Tell him how you feel--"

"I already told him how I feel!"

Wow, Keith really must have been desperate if he was asking his mother for advice. He knocked on the door.

"Hello? Oh, it's just Lance."

"Just Lance?"

"I thought it might have been... somebody else."

Lance turned his back to Keith and rolled his eyes so that he wouldn't see. It was too much to stop them from rolling on their own. 

"It's time to go, Keith."

"What? Oh yeah, Pidge's thing. You coming, Mom?"

"You go on ahead. I'll stay here a while longer." Krolia was almost entranced by some old items of Keith's that may have once been his Father's. 

That meant it would only be him and Keith in the Red Lion for the short time it would take to get back to the group. Which gave Lance a perfect opportunity.

"So, Keith. Stupid question, but about this morning--"

"Drop it."

"When you said 'I love you'--"

"Lance." A warning.

"You made sure it was meant romantically, like, no possible confusion?"

"I said..." Keith began to snap at him, but then he stopped. A thoughtful look crossed his face, and then his eyes widened slightly. "Oh."

And then they arrived back at the Garrison.

*

The Holts' had gotten them booked at a fancy place. It was empty save for them, a private party for the Paladins of Voltron. It was still a bit strange. Being known as heroes across the whole of the known Universe was one thing, but being acknowledged as such at home on Earth, in a restaurant with humans and human food? It was a lot to take in.

"To Voltron!" Sam led the toast.

"To Voltron!" They replied.

"To Shiro." Said Keith.

"To Keith." Replied Shiro.

Just get a room, already, thought Lance.

"Shiro. You died for us. You saved my life. You came back from the dead." Keith continued.

"Because you found me. You saved me. I nearly killed you." Shiro countered.

"That wasn't you, I know you, I l--" Keith cut off.

"You don't know, Keith. If you did..." Shiro trailed off.

Save the foreplay for the bedroom maybe, thought Lance.

"Okay, who wants dessert then?" Sam Holt asked, attempting to diffuse the raw tension in the air between the two Black Paladins that was making everyone feel awkward.

"We'll talk later, Shiro."

Please do, thought Lance.

*

It was quiet that night, Lance was drifting off, halfway into a dream about pudding and the space mall when he was jostled awake by the knock at the door. Same that had got him up that morning. Keith again.

He'd managed to just hold back his tears until he all but crashed into Lance's room. So he guessed this was just a thing now, just a thing they were doing now.

But Keith was genuinely upset. 

"What's wrong, Keith?"

"I did what you said. I tried it. It didn't work... He doesn't feel the same way."

That... wasn't what he was expecting, something clearly had to have gone wrong. "What happened?"

"I brought up saying... what I said. He said... He knew and he understood but... he didn't feel the same way. I guess I just have to accept that, huh?" Keith's face was red and he was smiling a broken smile. What was wrong with these people?

Fuck it.

"Where's Shiro right now."

"Sh-Shiro? Who said it was--"

"Keith. Shiro. Now."

*

Shiro's eyes were also red, presumably for the same reason Keith's were. Lance was not surprised. He marched Keith into the room. Neither Black Paladin said a word.

"Okay, so, clearly, I am the one who is good with relationships. But only because you two are so, so bad." That may have been unfair to Pidge and Hunk and Allura but they weren't here right now and he was. "Shiro. What did you say to Keith."

"I'm sorry, Keith, I don't feel the same way you do. My feelings for you are... different than what you feel for me."

"Can you maybe, I don't know, expand on that a little more?"

He said it as little more than a whisper, "I'm in love with you Keith."

"What? But I'm in love with you too!"

Shiro blinked. "You said I was your brother."

Keith had the nerve to look affronted. "Yeah but... I didn't mean it."

Lance was done. He had done his part. "I don't want to see either of you for a very long time. At least like. Nine hours. Goodnight."

And with that Lance's job was done.

*

"Hey Lance..." What was Pidge doing in his bedroom? "I don't mean to bother you but... I've been having these... feelings towards... a certain someone."

Oh dear Lord no.


End file.
